


Первый блин

by chubush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Шикамару проспорил Ино...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый блин

Шикамару проспорил. Сам этот факт был удивителен, пусть они и заключили ненадежный спор. Но Шикамару тогда было очень нужно быстро перевести тему, а то Ино собиралась их потащить на рынок. На глаза ему попались вечные соперники — Какаши и Гай. Вот он и поспорил, кто из них добежит первым до ворот деревни. Клан Ино отличался повышенной азартностью, она согласилась, не раздумывая, и поставила на Гая, а Шикамару достался Какаши. Чоджи разумно промолчал, хрупая разноцветными хрумстиками, он не собирался влипать в столь сомнительный спор, разве что в качестве зрителя.

Потом Ино и Чоджи понеслись наблюдать за окончанием гонки, а Шикамару отговорился, что ему нужно обдумать важную проблему. Когда друзья исчезли, он спокойно задремал. Вернулись они, на его взгляд, крайне быстро. Ино сияла, потому что Гай победил, и не могла вымолвить ни слова, так ее распирало. Хорошо, что Чоджи рассказал, как прошел забег. Вечные соперники были равны до тех пор, пока проходивший мимо Ирука не окликнул Какаши. Конечно, тот оглянулся и чуть замедлился, что и позволило Гаю победить с явным отрывом. Шикамару подумал, что понимает Какаши. Если бы его позвал... Он оборвал мысль и чуть поморщился, ведь запретил же себе об этом думать.

Ино выиграла желание и поспешила его озвучить:

— Сегодня буду готовить бархатные блины. И ты — со мной.

— Но я не умею.

— Научишься. Эта детская отмазка на меня не действует. Я-то знаю, что ты способен освоить любой навык, если захочешь. Впрочем, если ты сильно против, я придумаю другое задание...

Чоджи затаил дыхание, Шикамару скользнул взглядом по его лицу, на котором восторг смешивался с напряженным ожиданием, и сказал:

— Почему-же, я согласен!

— Да! — подпрыгнул от радости Чоджи.

Ино тоже было довольна.

— Вот и замечательно. Я побежала на рынок, вас с собой не беру, больше времени на уговоры потеряю. Вечером жду в гости.

* * *

Бархатная мука готовилась из зерен чечевичного проса, которое выращивалось кланом Фенрек с давних времен. Рецептов блинного теста из этой муки было множество. Ино приготовила сладкий вариант с маком и соком свеклы. Блины получались нежно-розовые, упругие и очень вкусные. Ино готовила первые образцы на огромной сковороде, объясняя Шикамару все тонкости, а Чоджи с нетерпением ожидал результата.

Когда Шикамару попытался повторить все действия Ино, у него вместо блина получился непонятный ком. Она одобрительно улыбнулась:

— Мама говорит, что у настоящего мастера самый первый блин получается комом. Это отличный знак.

— И что с этим знаком делать?

— Выбрось в корзину, которая слева от тебя стоит. Потом пойдем кормить птиц.

Шикамару взял блинный ком и собрался кинуть его, как вмешался протестующий Чоджи.

— Нет-нет, не выкидывай. Представь, что я — очень голодная птица.

Он схватил руку Шикамару и отобрал ком, а потом с заметным опозданием отпустил ее. Кожа Шикамару начала жечь в том месте, где ее коснулись пальцы Чоджи. В голове билась только одна мысль. «Интересно, он сейчас задержал руку специально или случайно?»

Между тем счастливый Чоджи уже съел половину бракованного блина. Шикамару спокойно спросил:

— Вкусно?

— Объедение.

— Тогда я тоже должен попробовать.

Шикамару забрал оставшуюся часть многострадально комка. От его глаз не ускользнуло, что Чоджи покраснел, когда до того места, где были его губы, дотронулся Шикамару.

«Значит специально!»

Он смотрел Чоджи в глаза, улыбался и молчал. А Ино шутливо прикрикнула на них:

— Эй, чувства не должны мешать делу! Так всегда говорит моя мама. Шикамару, блины тебя ждут.


End file.
